Day and Night
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: He was good and bad, fierce and gentle, cold and warm, her day and night. He was all of that, and she would give everything to get to know all of him./ Warning Inside/ YuraRikuo/ One-shot.


Hello guys! This is my first time writing this couple, in this fandom, and also my first time writing in English. I hope this story entertain you. I missed them very much, although I knew they never really a real couple (dry chuckle). Anyway! Please do enjoy the story, and pardon me if there were any mistakes.

P.S. get ready for the fluffy-ness hihi.

 **000**

Disclaimer:

Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiroshi Shiibashi

Day and Night by me

Pairing:

Rikuo –Yura

Genres:

Romance

Warning:

Might be OOC (sorry, it's almost 8 years ago so their characters were a bit blurry in my mind haha), Canon world

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE**

 **000**

It was a cloudy afternoon in the middle of November. Keikain Yura sat in front of her desk, Keikain Clan monthly report in hands. She was not finished with it yet, but she already got so tired. The girl sighed, throwing the bundle of papers on the table.

Her eyes wandered to the dark masses in the sky. _It will be raining soon_ , she thought. A cold wind blew from the open window, making her shiver. Yura snatched the closest cloak on her cloak rack. She threw the simple cloak around her body. The girl stood to make herself a warm tea when a warm and sake-ish scent filled her sense of smell. She tensed, realizing that the cloak was not hers.

A figure of a tall man, with sometimes brown and sometimes white hair, came into her mind. Yura blushed. _How in the hell was that man cloak hung in her rack?_ She growled, half annoyed, but did nothing to remove the blue cloth. The brown-eyed girl just about to walk toward the door when she heard a soft knock.

She raised an eyebrow. It was Sunday, so there was actually no work to do. She did not remember having a guest either. She caged herself in the office since the morning not because she had to work, but because she was too irritated to do nothing.

"Yes?" she answered. The door opened a second after that.

A man with brown hair came into view. Yura felt tensed again. Her eyes were wide as a saucer. She did not expect this. "Rikuo?"

The man mentioned smiled. "Hi," he said, voice gentle. Rikuo Nura smile never ceases to amaze her. How could that smile make her heart race like this?

Rikuo walked into her office and closed the door. He turned into Yura again, now scanning the girl from head to toe.

Yura bit her lips. "What?"

A small smirk worked on his lips. "You are wearing my cloak."

She glared at him. "It was cold and—no, I don't even know I snatched this cloak in the first place—wait. How did your cloak hang on my rack?"

Rikuo laughed on her blabbering. "What are you doing, Yura?"

A blush crept on her cheek once again. "Whatever. Anyway, that was my question. What are you doing here?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Visiting my girlfriend?"

It seemed that it would be hard for the blush to go away. Yura closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down. They were seeing each other for almost 4 years now. He kissed her on the ceremony of her being the Head Clan. She was 21 years old then, and she didn't know how a simple kissed would linger on her mind for so long. So she confronts him because of that, then another kiss and a confession followed after. "You have finished your work in Fukushima?"

"Um-hm," he nodded.

"But Fukushima was so far away—"

"Yeah, that's why I did the work as fast as I could. I have to go to Aomori next. I missed you."

Yura was speechless. The Day Rikuo was becoming more and more like The Night Rikuo, not only on his appearance but also on personality. Then again, they were always one person, to begin with.

The girl sighed. Yura walked closer to the tall man in front of her. He grew fast for the past ten years. His jaw was sharper, and his voice deepened but gentle. His body was quite thin but filled with muscle on an appropriate scale –he was the Youkai Commander after all. She was only a few feet away from the man, and she could smell the same scent she smelled on his cloak before. She felt relaxed. She missed him too. It was the real reason she worked at the weekend. They haven't met for almost one month because of their work. They got to meet less ever since they become the head of their respective clan. "I missed you too."

Rikuo was silent, so Yura glanced up. She didn't know how to feel when she found his eyes. It was filled with so much affection. How could she handle this?

The man leaned closer, and Yura knows what will happen next. She closed her eyes, feeling something soft met her lips. He was kissing her. The kissed was slow, but also demanding. She could feel that he really was missing her, missing this. They broke for a little while before he found her lips again. She didn't know when his arms wrapped on her waist or when her hand found his neck. They were lost in the moment for quite a long time before the kiss broke for real.

The long-haired girl opened her eyes nervously. Rikuo threw her another heavenly smile. God, how could this man make her nervous all the time?

"Yura," he called.

"Hm?" she hummed, not believing herself to talk at the moment.

"Let's go on a date."

She glanced at her unfinished report. Well, the report can wait, right? It was the weekend after all. "Where?" she asked.

Rikuo smirked. "Secret," he said before taking her hand, walking out of The Keikain Residence.

Yura just shrugged, letting Rikuo dragged her away. As they enter the subway station, with her still wearing his blue oversized cloak, she smiled.

000

She frowned when she realized that Rikuo just brought her to Tokyo. "What kind of a date is this?" she said, arms crossing in front of her chest as they get out of the train. "You are practically taking me into a trip!"

The man smirked. "I never said that it would be a short date."

"You—" Yura fumed. _This guy is going to be the death of her._

Rikuo threw his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But, really, I want to take you to this place."

"To what place?" she asked.

"Not telling."

"Rikuo," she glared at him, eyes full of warning.

Rikuo just gave her a sheepish smile. "Come on. Let me surprise you."

Yura kept her frown, but follow him nonetheless. He led her outside the station, taking her hand again in the process. The walk was quite long, but they finally arrived at a place she remembered forever. It was the place where she defended him when her brother attacked him. It was the place where she trusted him fully, for the first time. She turned at him, throwing him a confused look.

Rikuo smiled at her. She could hear his sigh. The sun is setting on the horizon. It would be dusk soon. She looked at him again, this time facing The Night Rikuo. His transformation was not an unusual sight anymore to her, so she just raised an eyebrow. "So, what is it about this place?"

There was something passing on his red eyes, but she couldn't make out what it was. He walked closer to her. She noticed that he still wears the black kimono his night form always wears, but without the cloak. Ah, the cloak was with her. The girl took the blue cloth off her shoulder before she draped it over his. She involuntarily smiled. _Now he looked perfect_.

The smile wore off her face when he didn't return it. She blushed. Their faces were so close now. _Damn it, Yura, what are you doing!_ She was just about to back away when he pulled her into a tight hug. The confusion beat the embarrassment, so she ran her fingers on his back soothingly. _What's wrong with this man?_

"What is it, Rikuo?" there was a worried tone in her voice. "You are acting strangely."

"Yura," he whispered. He broke the hug, but still holding on her. She tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. "Do you remember this place?"

Yura blinked. "Of course I did."

Rikuo gave her a faint smile. Until now, she didn't understand why his night form never smiled as wide as his day. "It was the place where I gained your trust."

"Yeah. But you are also lying a little, right?" she said, giving him a playful comment. He chuckled but didn't say anything after that. That was not like him. She frowned. "Really, Rikuo. What is it? Something is bothering you?"

"I…" he stopped. Yura waited. She almost never saw him this flustered. What is it?

"Oh, come on! What is it?" Yura growled, clearly growing impatient by each minute.

Finally, Rikuo sighed and looked right at her. His red eyes met her. He suddenly pulled out a small box from where she didn't know. Her brow furrowed. _Wait, what?_

"I know it's nothing romantic, but I want to bring you here when I'm doing this. This place reminds me of a girl who was strong and never afraid. She took her chances to trust me, the one who she believed was her sworn enemy growing up. She is amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," he took one of her hand on his.

When he finished, she was as still as a rock. Did he –did he just _propose_ to her?

Yura was frozen for quite a time, so Rikuo took her silence as an answer –a bad answer. The man averted his gaze. Did he come out too fast? She was clearly shocked.

"Did… did you—" Yura stumbled on her words. "Did you just asking me to marry you?"

"Yes," his answer was fast, though he did that because he was nervous as hell. "Will you marry me?"

The direct question was like the second punch on her face. He did mean that! Her face reddened, not quite ready for the turn of events.

"Uhm, Rikuo, I—"

"Wait," he stopped her before she could make out a sentence. "Well, I know you are concerned about your clan and all, I mean they didn't take it lightly when we started dating, but I really want you to think about this. You could take as much time as you want to think."

She raised an eyebrow. Well… she didn't want to turn him down, but the thinking part was tempting. After all, she had a clan to take care about, so do him. Their relationship was not taken well by both clans. A marriage will likely brought a protest. But on the other hands, she was excited. He proposed to her! That shows how much he wanted to be by her side. She was actually beaming inside. Her brain was just too excited and confused to give him an appropriate expression.

"O-okay," she said, still stumbling on her words.

The youkai face was flushed under the moonlight. "Good," he sighed, before taking her hand hesitantly. "Do you want to come to my house? Let's eat dinner there."

Yura nodded. "Sure."

He gave her another faint smile.

She pondered on their walk to The Nura Residence. So that was why he looked so distressed before. She couldn't help but chuckled.

"What? You are laughing on me now?" Rikuo said, now giving her his usual demeanor of mischief.

Yura smiled. "Of course not. You are quite cool there, you know."

"Am I?" he said, a faint blush on his cheeks. Yura laughed on the response.

They were in silence once more, but it was broken by Rikuo's voice. "I am still your boyfriend, right?"

Yura laughed again. "What are you saying, you silly? Of course, you are."

He grumbled, clearly didn't like the fact that she could be so carefree after his proposal. "Just making sure."

The brown-eyed girl stopped on her track. She turned Rikuo around so he was facing her. They were standing in front of his home, and she wants nothing of this insecurities nonsense. Well, she took a great part causing that, but, hey, gave the girl a break! They didn't meet for almost a month, and the first thing he said on their date was to marry him? It was a good thing she did not fainted.

"I love you. Never think that I don't," she said, giving him a small smile. "Let's talk later, okay? Now you have a whole clan to impress."

He searched on her eyes, and found nothing but sincerity. He sighed. Whatever happens, she loved him. That was good enough, wasn't it?

When Yura gave him another smile and squeeze his hands reassuringly, his chest tightened. He loved her so much. What should he do if she turned him down?

000

"You are not joining the others?"

Yura's voice brought Rikuo back from his reverie. The girl already changed into sleeping kimono –presumably his mother's. She threw him a grin before she climbed on the Sakura Tree, his favorite spot in the house. He held his hand out. The girl glanced on the hand for a whole two seconds before taking it. He smirked. This whole ordeal brought him back to ten years ago, where he sat with her in the same spot.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Enjoying the night breeze," he said, saying the first thing coming into his mind. He actually was thinking about her the whole time.

He glanced at her, seeing the girl frown. "Well, it's actually freezing right now. Let's get inside before you get cold."

Rikuo shrugged. "Youkai did not get cold."

Yura rolled her eyes. "Then your human form will! Come on, it's midnight already."

His chest tightened again. "Yura."

The girl tensed. "What?"

"Who do you like better?"

Yura brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Rikuo shrugged. "My youkai or human form."

Her eyes widened. _Did he really ask her that question_?

"Well?" he smirked, but she still saw the insecurities dancing in his eyes.

She sighed. "I love you both." He said nothing. Yura continued. "Actually, you are one person to me, so stop doing that. Really, you are being weird today!"

His faint smile successfully made her relax. She sighed. She really needed to think fast about his proposal. "Alright. Let's get inside before we both froze."

He nodded, and she spoke again. "But this time, if you kicked me into the pond, I will do worse!"

Rikuo finally laughed.

000

"Alright, this is your room."

Yura snorted. Of course, this was her room. This was where The Nura Clan always put her belongings whenever she visited.

A quite large futon was set right in the middle of the room. It was almost dark, save for the moonlight illuminating from the open window. Yura walked into the room. She collapsed on top of the futon, clearly too tired to do anything else.

Rikuo couldn't suppress his smile. She was so cute. She was 25 years old already but still acting like a child. Thinking that the girl already fell asleep, he turned to go back to his room when he heard her lovely voice.

"Where are you going?"

The red-eyed man raised an eyebrow. "To my room, obviously."

Yura sat up on the futon. Her eyes found his red ones. "Stay with me tonight."

His eyes narrowed. Did he hear her wrong? "What?"

She grinned. "Here. The futon is quite large, you know," she said, patting a spot beside her.

He stayed silent for a long ten seconds before he sighed, closing the door then sat beside her. "What is this?" he asked.

"What?" she threw him a challenging look. The girl smirked before tucking herself into the blanket. "Time to sleep. Tomorrow is Monday, Rikuo. I need to go to work."

He lay on the futon. Rikuo stared at her for a whole one minute. The girl already fell asleep, for real this time. Sometimes he couldn't figure what was running on her head. He shook his head before joining her into the dreamland.

000

A bright light interrupted Yura's sleep. The girl yawned. _It was morning already?_

She tried to stretch her body, but feeling some resistance. She frowned. What was holding her? The long-haired girl turned her head up, now face in face with a serene brown-haired man. She almost squeaked, when she remembered that she was the one who invited him into her bed. Her face reddened. _Damn it, Yura. Is it necessary for you to be that bold?_

Yura glanced up again, now staring at the still sleeping man. He looked so peaceful. His feature softened. Well, he was always gentle, though. His arms were around her waist. She couldn't contain her smile. She loved how she wakes up in his arms. She loved this.

Then what was stopping her from marrying him?

She chuckled. Her clan? She will make them saw that not everything was white and black. There was something grey in this world. And for her, that grey was him. He was good and bad, fierce and gentle, cold and warm, her day and night. He was all of that, and she would give everything to get to know all of him.

She loved him.

She touched his cheek gently, waking the man up. He groaned, still half asleep, until he realized that their limbs were tangling. He almost jumped out of the futon but she hold him still.

"Well, I'm sorry that I _accidentally_ hug you but really I never meant to do anything that was not appropriate—" his ramblings was silenced by her kiss. His eyes were wide, not expecting the girl to kiss him the first thing in the morning.

The kiss was short but successfully woke him up. His brows furrowed. He liked the kiss, of course, but the whole proposing ordeal yesterday made him anxious. What is this?

He was about to spoke when Yura beat him for it. "Yes," she said, smile wide.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The girl laughed. "Yes, you silly. I will marry you."

"You will—" he felt as if any air was forced out of his lungs.

Yura really couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you gaping like that?"

The brown haired main shook his head. _Get yourself together, Rikuo._ "Well, I don't think you will gave me the answer this fast so…"

She brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. "I never intended to refuse, anyway. I just having a hard time placing my thought in order."

"You wouldn't refuse?" he looked shocked.

"Why would I?"

Rikuo gave her his trademark smile. It was the brightest smile she thought she ever seen on him. She smiled back, as bright.

"I love you," he whispered, before kissing her forehead.

The girl tightened her hug in response. "I love you too."

He chuckled. "Then, let's get back to Kyoto before your brother throw a fit."

Yura laughed. The man joined her laugh before heading towards the door, but stopped when Yura spoke.

"Rikuo?" she called. He looked at her. "This is the best date I've ever had."

Rikuo smiled.

The End

So that's it! I really hoped you enjoy the story. Please tell me what you think about it! :)

But, I need to remind you that I would not accept flame. Any critiques are well welcomed, but not for flames. Let's respect each other :D

Please review and love, if you like it! Thank you so much!


End file.
